South of the border by Mya smith ft Lily Crumpington and MattyB
From crumpington’s EP fox Lyrics Mya Smith: She got the, mm, brown eyes, caramel thighs Long hair, no wedding ring, hey I saw you lookin' from across the way And now I really wanna know your name She got the, mm, white dress, but when she's wearin' less Man, you know that she drives me crazy The, mm, brown eyes, beautiful smile You know I love watching you do your thing I love her hips, curves, lips say the words "Te amo, mami, ah, te amo, mami" I kiss her, this love is like a dream So join me in this bed that I'm in And push up on me and sweat, darling So I'm gonna put my time in I won't stop until the angels sing Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me Lily Crumpington: He got that, mm, green eyes, givin' me signs That he really wants to know my name, hey I saw you lookin' from across the way And suddenly, I'm glad I came, ay! Ven para acá quiero bailar, toma mi mano Quiero sentir tu cuerpo en mi, estás temblando Mm, green eyes, takin' your time Now we know we'll never be the same I love his lips 'cause he says the words "Te amo, mami, ah, te amo, mami" Don't wake up, this love is like a dream So join me in this bed that I'm in Push up on me and sweat, darling So I'm gonna put my time in (Mya smith: time in) I won't stop until the angels sing Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me Mya smith and Lily Crumpington: Flawless diamonds In a green field near Buenos Aires Until the sun's rising We won't stop until the angels sing Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me (Matty, uh) MattyB: (rapping) You never live 'til you risk your life (life) You wanna shine, you gotta get more ice (ice, ice) Am I your lover or I'm just your vice? (Woo!) A little crazy, but I'm just your type (okurr) You want the lips and the curves, need the whips and the furs And the diamonds I prefer, and my closet his and hers, ayy He want the lil' mamacita, margarita (margarita) I think that Ed got a lil' jungle fever, ayy (woo!) You are more than (you are more than) something borin' (somethin' borin') Legs up and tongue out, Michael Jordan, uh (uh) Go explorin' (woo, woo), somethin' foreign (skrrt, skrrt) Bust it open, rainforest, it be pourin', yeah Kiss me like you need me, rub me like a genie Pull up to my spot in Lamborghini 'Cause you gotta see me, never leave me You got a girl that could finally do it all Drop a album, drop a baby, but I never drop the ball, uh Lily Crumpington and Mya smith: So join me in this bed (this bed) that I'm in (that I'm in) Push up on me and sweat, darling (oh, oh) So I'm gonna put my time in I won't stop until the angels sing (na, na, na) Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me Come south of the border, border (hey) Come south of the border with me Come south of the border, border Come south of the border with me Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me